Working The Pole
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: Stacy and Kim give lessons...what kind? Hope Logan askes for help.


Working The Pole

By- Min

NC-17 for Pre-Smut

Summary: Hope Logan, gets a lesson on how to use the stripper pole.

Dedicated : To AngelsInstead & Daphne. A lil Kacy Pre-Smut

Note: I've never used a stripper pole, so hope this didn't come out too weird lool.

Hope Logan walked into Liam's house in Malibu up on the cliffs," Liam?" she called out as she entered. She had used the key that he had given her but looking around it looked like there was no Liam in sight, the doors leading outside were closed. The bedroom door was wide open and empty, and the livingroom was of course empty. She checked the time and saw that Liam would normally be home around this time , since he wasn't though she would just wait.

She walked into the bedroom with her bag and set it down on his bed carefully, and then she sat down and pulled out her laptop booting it up. She started to look up a few things like what to expect on the honeymoon and how to please your man type stuff. As she was reading some of the stuff she found she couldn't help but blush a little bit, a lot of people were being pretty graphic. She found herself going to a website called- Thrill Him Senseless, Private Dance Lessons.

The website was about stripping, doing a striptease, lap dance that type of thing. "Oh god I could never do any of that," Hope said outloud. "I'd look like such a fool if I was going to do that." She shook her head.

At a hotel in Los Angeles, two very beautiful women one blond and one dark h were checking into a room for the week. "Wow this is nice," said the blonde.

The dark haired one smiled," This is fab! Stacy can you believe we are here!" She put her bag down in the corner.

"Kim, I thought you were here to give that demonstration on how to use a pole, "Stacy reminded her friend. Both of the girls used to be strippers together in Vegas, now Kim still worked at a club and gave private dance lessons as she liked to call them. Stacy had to admit she longed to work again, that was really easy money infact, stripping had made her feel sexy.

"We are," Kim corrected her best friend.

"Wait! What! Kim, no I never said I'd do this!"

"Oh relax Stac," Kim said," It'll be fun. The little demonstration isn't til tommorrow anyway. We have a whole rest of the time to do whatever we want, especially tonight." She looked over at the gorgeous blond whom she had been lusting after for awhile now.

Stacy chewed on her bottom lip," Well what were you thinking?" she asked her best friend, almost afraid to hear the dark haired beauty's answer.

Hope decided that she didn't need to be researching techniques she would just have to be herself she guessed, she almost clicked away from the page until she saw the little banner that said: Give Me One Day and You'll Be Working The Pole Like An Expert. "Yah right," Hope mumbled shaking her head. She couldn't help glancing at the number though – 867-5309 Kacy. "Kacy?" she wondered outloud," No last name?" She wondered if Liam would like it if she were to strip for him and do a sexy dance. Not that she knew how to be sexy if her life depended on it; she had tried once right after getting engaged to Liam. She had put on a sexy outfit from Brooke's Bedroom Line, her mom's old lingerie line from Forrester. She had put on sexy thigh high stockings, high heels, make up and scented body oil, put her hair up. Liam had liked it all but she just felt so out of place like that so odd like she was trying to be some sexy wanton lover.

Learning to strip though that could be something she put her own spin on after taking a lesson right? She glanced at the web page and saw the price of the lesson listed as 80.00 dollars, that was decent enough. Before she could change her mind she picked up the phone and dialed 867-5309. The phone rang twice before a female's voice answered. " Uh hi is this Kacy?" Hope asked. " I was calling about the advertised private dance lessons."

"This is Kim half of Kacy," the girl who had answered explained. " Are you interested in a lesson? I'm out of town at the moment, I could take your information and get back to you."

"Well I found your site, but it says you're located in Llanview," Hope said," I live in LA, sometimes Malibu."

"LA really?" Kim asked surprised," That's where I am for the next week actually."

"You are?" Hope asked shocked. " I'm well actually in Malibu at my boyfriend's place. Would you have time this week for a lesson? I could pay extra if you travel out here." She had no idea why she was even doing this but it could be fun and useful in the bedroom right? Guys loved it when girls were being all sexy and stuff.

"Sure, I'm free tonight," Kim said. " What's your size?" she asked.

"Huh? Why?" Hope asked.

"You gotta dress the part honey," Kim said.

"Oh right," Hope said and told Kim her size.

" Great. Give me the address I'll be there as soon as I can," she promised.

"Okay great!" Hope said and gave Kim the address to Liam's house in Malibu. Hopefully Liam wouldn't come home during her lesson, because then she'd be completely mortified. After making sure Kim had the address they hung up.

Kim had gotten off her cell phone with Hope and turned to look at Stacy," We're going to Malibu," she said with a grin," But we have a few stops to make on the way."

"Huh why?" Stacy asked confused." What's in Malibu."

"Our first lesson," Kim replied pocketing her phone, the room key and grabbing her purse. " Come on," she said taking Stacy's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"What? No Kim, I told you I'm not doing this with you, "Stacy said following. " If you want to give a lesson I'll watch," she said not even aware of the words coming out of her mouth.

"Watch? That'd be hot too, but no you need to help me," Kim insisted and the two girls left the hotel room hailing a cab. On their way to Malibu Kim made a stop at a sex shop, bought some fun stuff, sexy clothes and a stripper pole that could be mounted to the floor and ceiling, it was portable so it could be taken down too. Soon enough they were arriving at the address that Kim had gotten from Hope.

Kim and Stacy climbed out of the cab and paid the driver and Kim grabbed the shopping bags and walked towards the house whistling," This place looks nice," she said.

"Yeah it does," Stacy said amazed as they went up to the door of the huge house and rang its doorbell.

Hope turned off her laptop putting that and her stuff away before heading out to the livingroom and walking towards the front door and pulling it open to see two girls on the other side.

"Hi I'm Kim," Kim said," This is Stacy."

"Oh the other half of Kacy," Hope said getting it now," Hi come on in, I'm Hope," she said as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Your house is amazing," Stacy said in awe as she and Kim walked through the front door of the Malibu home.

"Oh it's not mine," Hope explained shutting the front door," It belongs to my fiancée."

"Must be loaded," Kim said in awe.

"Uh I guess," Hope said. William Spencer III being the song of Bill Spencer would qualify as loaded or rich she figured, not that she cared about money because she loved Liam.

"Alright," Kim said," We have a lot to do," she said with a smile and handed Hope one of the bags," Go change into this, while Stac and I set up."

Hope took the bag afraid of what was in it, would this be a repeat of the Brooke's Bedroom outfit again? She walked towards the bedroom and went to see what was in the bag and get changed. While Hope was changing Kim and Stacy installed the stripper pole and made sure it was safe.

"We should change too," Kim said.

"What?" Stacy said," Why ? we're just giving the lesson."

"Well we don't want Hope to feel out of place, besides its fun to dress up all sexy and stuff," Kim said.

"Kim this is not play time. You're supposed to be serious if you want to be a teacher."

"Stacy, please have some fun with us," Kim pleaded looking at her best friend with a pout. Stacy didn't say anything as she looked back at Kim. "You know you want to," Kim said and then pulled Stacy to her brushing her lips against hers, running her tongue along her bottom lip before pulling away leaving a dazed Stacy standing there. "Now get dressed sexy," Kim said handing her friend one of the bags. "I picked this out specially for you."

Stacy took the bag still somewhat dazed after that kiss and opened the bag to see what outfit Kim had chosen for her to wear.

Kim started stripping right there in the middle of the living room and tossing her clothes into the bag and removing her outfit and getting dressed. Stacy looked up to see a half-naked Kim and sucked in her breath watching as Kim pulled on a pair of thighs. She had to tear her gaze away from Kim and managed to get dressed herself, putting her street clothes in the bag. They moved everything out of the way, and Kim grabbed the boom box she had gotten at the store and set it up.

Hope timidly stepped out of the bedroom," I'm not sure about this outfit," she said nervously as she joined the two girls in the livingroom.

"Why did you put it on wrong?" Kim asked and then glanced over her shoulder at Hope," No that's right looks hott!" she said happily. That Hope had a nice body and figure she had to admit as she saw the outfit clinging to the other blonde in all the right places.

Hope saw the stripper pole in the middle of Liam's livingroom and her eyes went wide," Oh My God!"

"Oh relax it comes down and the holes can be fixed," Kim promised," But I promise after this lesson you'll want to keep the pole." Then to Stacy "Okay Stac let's show her how this is done," she said with a grin as she cued up the music and pulled Stacy to the pole. When the music started the two girls started moving and shaking to the beat, their hips swaying. They touched each other ever so often with light grazes their eyes meeting as they danced erotically.

Kim grabbed onto the pole and Stacy stepped aside as Kim swung around the pole her legs pointing down. Stacy let her eyes travel down Kim's sexy body taking in all the curves. Then Kim landed gracefully on the ground and Stacy felt her breath catch. Kim pulled the straps of her of her outfit down brushing her hands over her breasts cupping them. She reached behind her untying the strings in the back and slid out of the top portion of her outfit and caressed her breasts looking over at Stacy.

Stacy began to ease out of her out too so both girls were now naked, Kim did a move where she slid down the pole again except upside down , flipping over to land on her feet in front of Stacy this time and pulled the gorgeous blond up against her rubbing up against her.

Damn! Stacy thought as she felt Kim rubbing up against her. Was this for real or had she gone off to lust land with images of Kim rubbing up against her. Kim cupped one of Stacy's breasts in the palm of her hand and squeezed, the other hand sliding down to Stacy's bottom caressing it. Stacy's hands were all over Kim too, and Kim wrapped one hand around the bottom half of Stacy's outfit and pulled it down. Kim used the hand cupping Stacy's breast to slid down the front of Stacy's body and in between her legs, and started to rub her there.

"Kim what are you doing?" Stacy whispered surprised, yet loving the feeling. "We're supposed to be giving a lesson and not in seduction."

Kim giggled," Oops,"she said. She looked over her shoulder to see a sort of uncomfortable Hope standing there. "Hope come on and try the pole out."

"Me?" Hope asked startled.

"Sure it's easy I'll help you," Kim offered letting go of Stacy, who was fixing the bottom half of her outfit putting it back in place.

Hope came over to the stripper pole and looked at it up and down," I don't think I can do this."

"Stacy will demonstrate once for you so you can see," Kim said.

"I will," Stacy squeaked.

"Yeah get up on that pole," Kim said as she and Hope stepped out of the way. Stacy went over to the pole and swung around it gracefully with her feet up off the ground. When she was done she moved aside for Hope to try it.

"Well here goes," Hope said, hoping that she didn't look like a complete fool doing this. She took a hold of the pole and swung around it sort of, it was a bit of a bumpy swing.

"Mm that was okay," Kim said trying to be encouraging," Just try to be less stiff and looser. If you are so tense you can't let yourself be free."

"Okay," Hope said blushing a little bit. They probably thought she was a moron. She tried again and again and again. It took her twenty tries to finally be able to swing around the pole gracefully, not nearly as gracefully as Kim or Stacy but still pretty graceful enough without looking like a moron. Kim and Stacy spent another forty to forty five minutes showing Hope different things she could do on the pole, and how to be sexy, how to walk. The girls kept going and were losing track of time as they were teaching Hope the ropes on how to work the pole. The Cd had finished so Kim started it over again.

Bill and Liam Spencer had just pulled into the drive of the Malibu House; Liam had wanted his dad to have dinner with him and Hope tonight. They heard music coming from the house," Is someone having a party in your house?" Bill asked.

"No," Liam said with a frown," Unless it's Hope. She was planning on coming over tonight she might already be here. You're still having dinner with us right?"

"Yeah," Bill replied. "Let's go see what all the music is about," he suggested as they climbed out of the car locking its doors and heading for the front door of the house. Liam unlocked the front door and stepped in followed by Bill.

The sight that greeted them in Liam's livingroom was a stripper pole, two topless girls and a Hope doing some kind of sexy maneuver on the pole.

"What the hell is going on?" Bill asked. Liam was standing there with his mouth hanging open in surprise and Hope nearly came crashing to the ground mortified that Bill Spencer was standing there seeing her in a stripper outfit on a pole, and Liam was there watching her do this too. Oh god! She quickly ran for the bedroom.

"Hope!" Kim and Liam said at the same time.

"Who are you?" Liam asked looking at the two girls," and why are you topless in my livingroom?"

"I'm Kim, this is Stacy," Kim replied," We're Hope's new friends. Did you have to scare her off like that? She was just getting good at this."

Bill was about to say something but couldn't seem to take his eyes off the two topless women in front of him, he had to admit they were smoking hott. "Liam, why don't you go check on Hope. I can keep the guests entertained."

Kim looked over at Bill smirking," We take Cash or Credit, No Checks Please."

Bill walked over to Kim and Stacy wrapping an arm around each of the women and leading them towards the spare room of Liam's house.

"What the fuck," Liam muttered still unsure about what was going on in his house as he stood in the livingroom and there was a stripper pole bolted to his floor and ceiling.


End file.
